Snow Flakes
by Robin Gurl
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! (03)(14)(04) Little Pippin and Legolas Bond, Homes are missed and hobbits are comforted...but something's wrong...R-R
1. Default Chapter

Snow Flakes By Robin Girl Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
Just a little Pippin story. It's AU because Pippin is little. ^^ Like in my story Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You. He's 7 years old. Hope you like it. ~~  
  
Pippin picked up some snow and packed it into a snowball. "Strider."  
  
Aragorn turned around he'd learned to answer to both names. The young Took couldn't pronounce Aragorn correctly so he had stayed with Strider.  
  
Splat!  
  
A snowball hit him straight in the face. A fit of giggles emitted from Pippin. "You goose." Aragorn replied using the nickname that Merry called the young hobbit. Aragorn wiped the snow off trying to look mad.  
  
Pippin ran up still giggling. "You have snow in your hair.."  
  
Aragorn couldn't stay mad any longer and scooped the hobbit lad up in his arms. "No thanks to you. Why are you back here?" He looked around and saw Merry and Boromir running towards them. "Does Merry know you're back here?"  
  
The 7 year old shook his head timidly. "No."  
  
"Peregrin Took you ever do that again and I'll tie you to me with your scarf." Merry scolded. "You scared me so."  
  
"I'm sorry Merry." Pippin pouted, "Are you mad?"  
  
Merry sighed, "No Pip, I'm not mad. Just don't do it again alright?"  
  
Pippin nodded.  
  
Then Merry noticed Aragorn's hair and giggled, "Strider what's in your hair?"  
  
"Your cousin threw a snow ball at me."  
  
"I see he hit his target straight on."  
  
"Good job Peregrin." Pippin beamed. Boromir had told him that Aragorn had needed to be cheered up so he hit him with a snowball. To the Seven Year Old it made since. You get happy when you get hit with snowballs.  
  
Pippin climbed out of Aragorns arms and hugged Boromir's leg, "Can I have a piggy back ride?"  
  
"I guess.." Boromir bent down and let Pippin climb. Small hands gripped the man's shoulder. "Ready little one?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Boromir trudged up the snow hill catching up with the others Aragorn and Merry not far behind. 1 hour later little snow flurries started coming down. Boromir put Pippin down and let him walk and play in the snow. They were almost to their camp site and figured it was ok if Pippin was allowed down. "Now Mr. Frodo you sit right here, I'll take care of everything."  
  
Frodo nodded not wanting to argue. Instead his blue eyes watched Pippin. The little hobbit came up and sat on his knees. His little curly head laid on Frodo's legs, "Whatcha Doin'?"  
  
"Just sitting."  
  
"I've never seen so much snow before." Pippin whispered.  
  
Frodo smiled tiredly at Pippin's innocence, "There is a lot isn't it?" Frodo patted Pippin's hair, "Are you warm?"  
  
Pippin nodded, "My hands are a little cold, but other than that I'm warm."  
  
"Let me warm your hands up then." Frodo gently took both hands and unbuttoned his coat and put Pip's hands in the coat.  
  
Pippin climbed into the Ring Bearer's lap snuggling close, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course, why do you ask?"  
  
"You look sick. Is it the ring?" Pippin's little fingers touched the band of gold. Frodo only let Pip touch it. The young hobbit was to little to be affected by the evil.  
  
"No Pip, I'm jus' a little tired."  
  
"That's ok. I'm hungry. So you be tired and I'll be hungry."  
  
"When aren't you hungry?"  
  
Pippin giggled in Frodo's neck. "Never.."  
  
"That's what I thought." Frodo always felt happier when he was around Pippin. The younger hobbit made him feel so joyful.  
  
"Pippin! Frodo! Come over here where we can see you. The snows getting worse." Gandalf called.  
  
Frodo stood and carried Pippin over beside the fire. A low growl made Frodo jump. Then he laughed, "Oh my. You gave me a scare." His blue eyes glanced over at Merry and Sam who were both cooking. "Better hurry up, we have a very hungry hobbit over here. His tummy growls like a dragon."  
  
Merry laughed, "Tell me about it. You'd think he hadn't eaten for a year."  
  
Gimli came and sat beside Frodo putting his hands near the fire. Green eyes peaked out from under Frodo's arm. They glanced over at the drawf. Pippin still didn't trust the Drawf. He looked scary, though familiar at the same time, almost like- "You look like Santa Clause."  
  
The Drawf looked over confused, "Who?"  
  
Pippin was shocked now. He forgot his fear and climbed out off Frodo's lap sitting beside Gimli. "Santa. Don'tcha know who Santa Clause is?"  
  
"No," Gimli sighed, "Afraid not."  
  
Pippin's face looked so shocked that Gimli was afraid he'd done something wrong. "You DON'T know who Santa Clause is?" The young hobbit looked over to Frodo, "Frodo, he's never heard of Santa."  
  
Frodo stifled a giggle. Gimli had started a battle now. "Santa is a big fat jolly hobbit who brings gifts to hobbit children on Yule Eve."  
  
"Oh, we have a Yule Drawf that does that."  
  
"The Yule Drawf?" Pippin wrinkled his nose thinking of a huge drawf handing presents out. He giggled then nodded, "Sounds interesting."  
  
"Hoy dinner's ready." Sam called.  
  
Pippin stood and held the drawf's hand in his. His small fingers barely made their way around. Gimli was confused and didn't understand. "Come on Gimi. Let's go eat."  
  
For once the Drawf smiled. Maybe it was the way Pippin incorrectly pronounced his name or maybe it was the innocence in the statement. What ever it was he was grinning now.  
  
Aragorn looked over from his spot amused. No one, not even a dwarf could ignore the little hobbit, Pippin was so cute and innocent. No matter how cold your heart was you couldn't withstand his love for long. Even Gandalf softened back to the Grand Father figure he was before the quest started.  
  
Last night Pippin had gotten cold, the poor hobbit was shivering so much that Merry had been panicking because he couldn't stop him from shaking. The old wizard took Pippin from Meriadoc and held him close wrapping the small body up in his robes. The twinkle had once again reappeared in Gandalf's eyes.  
  
"Strider come on." Pippin called.  
  
"I'm coming little one." Then Aragorn noticed Legolas. The elf hadn't moved or talked for awhile. Was something wrong? "Come Legolas, you must eat something."  
  
Legolas nodded almost in a trance. His eyes scanned the group fixing on little Pippin. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked very softly almost a whisper.  
  
"I have tuned in on Master Peregrin's vital signs."  
  
The Ranger's eyes widened. He had heard of some elves that could do that but had never actually seen anyone who could. "You can do that?"  
  
"Yes, but it's hard." Then the elf turned back to the problem. "He is weakening drastically."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying he is either dying or falling ill."  
  
"He is not dying. I will not believe it." Aragorn pushed all of those thoughts out. Pippin was not dying. He probably just had a cold. Yes, that was it, only a cold.  
  
"As much as I dread saying this, if it is meant to be then you can not stop it."  
  
"We are not going to mention this to the hobbits."  
  
"Alright, so be it." Legolas nodded, "I will have a discussion with Gandalf though."  
  
"You may but out of ear shot for the others." A little hand pulled on Legolas's finger. Both human and elf looked down to see Pippin. "Sam says your food will be eaten if you don't come on and eat."  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a warning glance and patted the halfling's head lovingly. "We're coming young one."  
  
Legolas put on a fake smile and picked Pippin up carrying him over to the group. ::Elbreath* don't let this child fall into darkness. Use your godly power and spare him.::  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
*Elbreath- did I get that right? O.o; I have misplaced my copy of LOTR but I remember them saying it.or reading it some where..HELP!  
  
Well that's the first chapter. It's all written (the whole story I mean) I just have to type it all up. LOL Please review! Robin Girl ~~~ 


	2. Preview of Chapter 2

Snow Flakes By Robin Girl Chapter 2  
  
(^_^ What is Pippin doing on this journey to begin with? LOL. Sorry, I was reading a review and thought it was hilarious. Don't know why. O.O; Well anyway, Pip is in this story at that age because I want to. LOL. )  
  
That night, makeshift beds were laid out around the fire. Legolas sat his right next to Pippin's allowing Merry to have the other side. The elf looked over and saw the youngest hobbit curled against Merry playfully giggling.  
  
"Stop it botheran." Merry scolded laughing swatting Pippin's hand away. Pippin giggled and unbuttoned Merry's vest again right after Merry buttoned it back up.  
  
Pippin's teeth were beginning to chatter the cold air was getting to his small body again. "Merry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is it ever going to get warm again?" The young Took snuggled close stealing as much heat from his cousin as possible.  
  
"I don't know Pip. I just don't know." Merry ruffled his younger cousin's curls soothingly, "Don't you worry about it and use me as your heat alright?"  
  
Pippin nodded burying his face in Merry's neck. "Are those birds coming to get us again?"  
  
"Of course not. Gandalf.has put a spell.yes that's right a spell on them. They can't come back."  
  
"Really? Oh Merry, I hope so." His green eyes scanned the darkness and he saw Sam holding Frodo. "Frodo's cold to."  
  
Merry glanced over to where his cousin was looking and sighed. He couldn't tell Pippin what was the real reason. The real reason was that a fever had popped up and Frodo had collapsed. Sam had immediately gathered his master in his arms and held him Well, alright, maybe Pippin wasn't to young, but he didn't want Pippin to worry about Frodo. Cause the young one would.  
  
(Here is a preview of this chapter. I will finish typing it up tomorrow. My computer corrupted the file..o.O; REVIEW!) 


	3. Full Chapter 2

Snow Flakes By Robin Girl Chapter 2  
  
(^_^ What is Pippin doing on this journey to begin with? LOL. Sorry, I was reading a review and thought it was hilarious. Don't know why. O.O; Well anyway, Pip is in this story at that age because I want to. LOL. )  
  
That night, makeshift beds were laid out around the fire. Legolas sat his right next to Pippin's allowing Merry to have the other side. The elf looked over and saw the youngest hobbit curled against Merry playfully giggling.  
  
"Stop it botheran." Merry scolded laughing swatting Pippin's hand away. Pippin giggled and unbuttoned Merry's vest again right after Merry buttoned it back up.  
  
Pippin's teeth were beginning to chatter the cold air was getting to his small body again. "Merry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is it ever going to get warm again?" The young Took snuggled close stealing as much heat from his cousin as possible.  
  
"I don't know Pip. I just don't know." Merry ruffled his younger cousin's curls soothingly, "Don't you worry about it and use me as your heat alright?"  
  
Pippin nodded burying his face in Merry's neck. "Are those birds coming to get us again?"  
  
"Of course not. Gandalf.has put a spell.yes that's right a spell on them. They can't come back."  
  
"Really? Oh Merry, I hope so." His green eyes scanned the darkness and he saw Sam holding Frodo. "Frodo's cold to."  
  
Merry glanced over to where his cousin was looking and sighed. He couldn't tell Pippin what was the real reason. The real reason was that a fever had popped up and Frodo had collapsed. Sam had immediately gathered his master in his arms and held him Well, alright, maybe Pippin wasn't to young, but he didn't want Pippin to worry about Frodo. Cause the young one would. "Yup, Sam is keeping him warm."  
  
Pippin knotted his fingers in Merry's vest using his cousin's chest as a pillow yawning.  
  
"Alright, we all need to get some sleep." Aragorn called, "Boromir had first watch. Remember to keep warm and snuggle close to each other."  
  
Everyone voice their replies and snuggled down in their bedrolls. Pippin curled in Merry's bed forgetting his own. Merry laughed kissing Pippin's forehead. "You're a mess." Pippin nodded sleepily proud of the conviction.  
  
Legolas stood and joined Boromir at the fire.  
  
"You should be asleep."  
  
"Elves don't sleep." The Elf Prince replied sitting beside the Man of Gondor. "I'm worried about Little Peregrin." A little sneeze emitted from the pile of sleepers. Both looked over and watched Pippin sneeze again. Merry sat up handing the Seven-Year-Old his hankerchief, which the youngster took gratefully.  
  
Legolas winced as he felt Pippin's energy level drop immensely.  
  
"Merry I don't feel good."  
  
Aragorn sat up glancing worriedly at Legolas. "What hurts little one?"  
  
"My tummy and my chest." The hobbit replied shivering.  
  
"You're probably just tired Pip."  
  
Sam sat up looking around, he couldn't figure out why everyone looked so serious. "Mr. Merry what is wrong?"  
  
Then his blue eyes fell on Pippin who had once again found a warm spot curled in Merry's arms.  
  
"Is Frodo asleep?"  
  
Sam looked down and nodded, "Yes sir, he is. Why?"  
  
Gandalf grunted, "We don't need him worrying sick over Pippin and the Ring."  
  
To the Fellowships surprise Pippin's bottom lip started to quiver. Then tears pooled in the young ones eyes.  
  
"I'm making Frodo sick." The tears spilled and the young Took clung to his older cousin sobbing.  
  
"Hush goose. You're not making Frodo sick." Merry replied soothingly caressing Pippin's curls gently. "Gandalf just doesn't want Frodo to catch what you've got. Do you remember what your mum said?"  
  
Pippin nodded, "She said that only you and I are allowed to share sicky."  
  
Merry smiled kissing Pippin's nose. "That's right. So we can't let Frodo get it now can we?"  
  
Pippin shook his head sneezing again. "How come I'm sick? I was fine before dinner."  
  
Merry unfortunately didn't have the answer for that one. They had been very good at keeping Pippin warm. "Some times sicky hides and when it can't hide anymore it comes out."  
  
"Oh." Pippin replied. Then the young hobbit sat up and put his small hand to his mouth. He kissed it then blew it towards Frodo.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Pippin leaned back again smiling tiredly. "I gave Frodo a good night kiss."  
  
"Oh?" Boromir replied.  
  
"I blew him a kiss. Merry does it all the time." Pippin turned slightly then kissed his cousin's cheek. "Good night Merry."  
  
"Good night Pippin." Merry laid his cousin back down the blanket. After bidding a good night to the others he to went back to sleep.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(YAY! I finished this chapter!! And my favorite Celtic song is on!!! YAHOO!! does happy dance It's the water boys- Further Up and Further In. Also, I have a fic named that and it's just Scared to Tell renamed. So fans of that can go read it!! I finished the written version of it!! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M HAVING A JOLLY DAY!!) 


	4. Chapter 3

Snow Flakes  
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 3

(Sorry guys, for not updating forever. ^^; I had a little obession with CATS start. BUt don't worry, I'm still into LOTR. ^_^ Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I know I did, I got the extended version of LOTR!!!) 

"Good night, Pip.." After Boromir and Aragorn were sure that everyone was asleep, they turned back to Legolas. 

"So, you were right." Aragorn whispered. His eyes were down cast. 

"Right? Aragorn what are talking about?" Boromir demanded. 

"You have to keep this to yourself, if we tell. You must not mention this to the hobbits. 

Boromir nodded, "So be it." 

"Pippin might be dying. Legolas has tuned on his Essence of Life." 

"NO! He will NOT die." Boromir exclaimed, "He is but a child. He has done nothing wrong." 

"We have no control over fate." Legolas replied sullenly. "It hurts me as well to see him suffering. I will use all of my power to try and save him." 

"I know you will, my elf prince." Aragorn placed a hand on Boromir's shoulder. "And we will try and help also. Won't we?" 

"The hands of evil shall not touch Peregrin again. I swear it." 

*~*~**~* 

The next morning the Fellowship awoke to a blizzard. It had snowed so much that the hobbits were covered. 

"Hurry, we must dig them out." Aragorn shouted over the wind. He hoped they hadn't been covered for long. 

Boromir quicklu knelt down to where Merry and Pippin had been last night. His hands dug frantically in the icey dust hoping to find is friends. At last, he felt an arm. Carefully but quickly he yanked the object out. It was Pippin. 

The youngster's lips were blue and his skin was pale. Boromir felt a large pit begginning to form in his stomach. They might had been to late. 

Gimli appeared and took the child from his grasp allowing the Man of Gondor to go search for the other one. After a few moments of heart clinching digging he found the other half of the duo. 

Merry coughed and sputtered clinging to the Man of Gondor. Boromir looked over to see how Aragorn and Legolas were fairing. 

Aragorn was knelt down like Boromir had been and he too was digging frantically. Thankfully though, his search didn't take long. Both he and Legolas found their valuables very quickly. 

Fifteen Minutes later a small fire had been made by using Gandalf's Magic and a piece of wet wood. 

Merry had long since forgotten himself and was over beside the drawf like a mother hen, despite the drawf's wishes, caring for Pippin. 

"Now, Master Brandybuck, I can take care of this." 

Merry ignored the responses he was getting and used the blanket that he was suppose to use on himself on Pippin. No one, not even a drawf was going to keep him from his cousin. 

"Gimli," Aragorn called over, "Let Meriadoc take care of Pippin. You do not want to face his wrath if he is kept from doing so." 

Gimli sighed letting the hobbit take charge. Almost immediately the bundle that was once secure in his lap was now safe in the "owners" arms. 

Aragorn laughed quietly, practically the same scene had happened just a minute earlier concerning Sam, Frodo, and a stubborn Elf. Of course though, Sam had won the fight, but the Elf had faught hard, that was until the Gardner had let his wrath out. Legolas then quickly surrendered his claim on the ring bearer. 

Legolas walked over and sat down beside Aragorn and Gimli, "They are very protective of their kin, aren't they?" 

"Kin?" Gandalf looked over, "If you're talking about Meriadoc and little Peregrin then yes. You could even say over protective. But Samwise, no, he is not related to Frodo. He is Frodo's gardner and best friend." 

"Ah, so tell us about Merry's over protectiveness." Legolas urged to go deeper in the subject. Something about what Gandalf had said amused the Elf Prince to no end. Though, it shouldn't really surprise him. 

Gandalf let out a chuckle and took a whiff of his pipe. "Meriadoc might be over protective but he's not the only one. Frodo, even Sam, are protective over little Peregrin. As soon as Peregrin was born, which wasn't but 7 years ago, we all knew they'd be best friends. Though on one occasiion Peregrin was ill I believe, with the Autumn Daze. The Autumn Daze is a deadly disease for little hobbits. Merry was made to return home and leave his cousin. Peregrin was minutes from death when Meriadoc came rushing in. The youngster had escaped out of his house as soon as possible. Thankfully Peregrin just passed out, but ever since then they have never separated." 

Aragorn sat there for a moment, "I wonder, could he have the Autumn Daze now? What are the symptoms Gandalf?" 

"Everything that little is showing. If he does have it, you all are in a for a wonderful adventure." 

End Chapter 3 

(Another twist to the story eh? ^_^ Enjoy this chapter!!) 


	5. Chapter 4

Snow Flakes   
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 4

(* dodges objects thrown at her* sorry for not updating. ^^; Hehehe!! But here it is….chapter 3!!!!)

  
Merry rocked his cousin's frozen body back and forth. "Wake up, come on wake up." A few seconds later Merry felt Pippin's little hands grip his shoulder weakly. "Pip?"

"Merry?"

The Brandybuck felt warm tears run from his eyes down his cheeks. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Innocent green eyes stared back up at him uncomprehending. "What did I do?"

Merry laughed kissing Pippin's forehead. "Don't worry about it. You've still got a fever."

"I'm cold..and hungry.."

"Oh good." Frodo, who had faught Sam earlier to be considered fit to be up, walked over and knelt down in front of the two. "You are awake. Did you enjoy being covered in snow?"

Pippin's eyes widened, "I was covered in snow?"  
  
Frodo eyed both of his cousins then realized that Merry hadn't told him. "Pip, listen to me right now," He didn't continue until Pippin nodded, "From now on, when you go to sleep you are going to lay with either Merry, Sam, or I. If the humans will allow it you may sleep with them also."

"Ok Frodo," Pippin replied not to sure as to why Frodo wanted him to do that. But at the moment he didn't care. He was safe and Merry was holding him. Then his green eyes drooped sleepily.  
  
"You're tired aren't you?"

Pippin nodded laying on Merry's chest. "Am I allowed to go to sleep?"

"I want Aragorn to check you over first, Pip. Alright?" Before the young one could answer Frodo called Aragorn over. "Could you give Pip the check over?"

"Oh? The check over huh?" Aragorn chuckled making light of the situation and knelt down gathering the youngest in his arms. "Well lets see.."

Curiosity getting the better of the elf, who was not use to hobbits and humans, he crawled over and watched wondering what in Middle Earth 'The Check' was.

"You still have two arms, two legs, curly hair, big nose..." 

Pippin went cross eyed as he tried to look at his 'big nose'. "It's not big!!! Your's is bigger than mine!!!"

"Oh is that so?" Aragorn laughed and checked for a fever. "You're a bit warm but nothing serious yet. I believe you have something called being sleepy."

"Is it bad?"

"No it's not bad at all. It means you need sleep. Go snuggle up next to Merry and sleep. We'll eat something warm later."

Pippin obeyed and thankfully crawled back to Merry's warm embrace. "Did you hear that Merry? We get to eat something warm later.."

"I heard Pip, but, only if you sleep." Merry found his eyes closing also and soon both were sleeping soundly.  
  
Aragorn smile turned to a frown. "The fever has gone up. I'm going to need to make something to bring it down.."  
  
"Mr. Strider I do believe I have some Broca Leaves in my here pocket. It's what Nurses in the Shire use to bring down the fever."  
  
Aragorn didnt need another hint and he walked over to Sam, "Can you prepare some?"  
  
"Of course, it will be my pleasure."

*~*~*~*

"Frodo, is what I feared?" Gandalf asked quietly.

"Is it what Gandalf?"  
  
"Does Peregrin have the Autumn Daze?"  
  
Frodo looked to the old wizard then laughed, "He's not that bad off. Besides you can only get it once a year and Pip already had it once. So he's safe. Hopefully it's just a very bad cold."  
  
Gandalf felt better and took a whif of his pipe. "Tommorrow we need to get moving if we're going to get down the mountain in a few days."

Frodo nodded, "Alright..but what about-"

"I'll carry him if need be." Boromir's voice broke through the two. "Gandalf is right, the enemy is probably onto us by now."  
  
End Chapter 4

(please review and let me know how I'm doing I actually went to go look into the book to make sure I was doing this right!! ^_^ Go me!! )


	6. Chapter 5

Snow Flakes  
  
By Robin Gurl Chapter 5  
  
(woah!! ^_^ Cool!! Sorry, I'm addicted to Reviews!! Hee hee. I have 40 reviews!! *dances* here is a new chappy for all of you who reviewed *hugs them all*)  
  
"Frodo come on!!!" Pippin shouted running as fast as he could with all falling flat on his face. The little one was very excited. Finally they had gotten down to some snow that was packed nicely, packed enough for beings to walk on.  
  
"Pippin Took get back here." Aragorn shouted, "You should be sitting on that horse!"  
  
The Took stopped and turned back around confused, "Why Strider? That horse won't talk, it's boring."  
  
Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh throwing his hands up in the air. "I give up."  
  
Frodo walked up behind them chuckling, "Did you really think that Pip was going to sit on the horse all day?"  
  
"Well I hoped that he might." Aragorn replied not looking directly at the hobbit who was still smiling like a child. "What are you grinning about?"  
  
"You." Frodo exclaimed, "Thinking that a child would sit still that long."  
  
"How can he have so much energy?" Legolas asked catching up with them. "I thought he was sick."  
  
"That one," Frodo muttered under his breath, "Is something I have yet to figure out."  
"Figure out what Frodo?"  
  
"Why your cousin has so much energy even when he's sick."  
  
Merry shrugged, "Cousin, if you ever figure that one out please enlight me. This morning he was saying that his stomach hurt and now he's running around like nothing is wrong. I guess young ones are like that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Fellowship walked a little ways more and then stopped on top of a huge hill that sloped down the side of the mountain. Curiously Pippin looked over the side. "That's a far way down."  
  
"Long way." Merry corrected, he to looked over, "Boromir are we going down there?"  
  
"We have to Master Brandybuck."  
  
The hobbit turned around giving an incredulous look. His eyes were wide and his grip on Pippin's arm tightened. "Are you playing with my mind? That is a steep hill."  
  
"Yes, but it only looks that way. Actually it's quite fun if we have the right materials. Don't you ever sled where you are from?"  
  
"Yes, but not down a hill that steep. I won't allow Pippin to do that."  
  
The younger hobbit looked up and pouted. Had they forgotten that he was here? "Merry," Pippin exclaimed tugging at the older hobbit's golden vest, "I'll go. And you can hold my hand if you're scared ok?"  
  
Merry turned bright red and watched his cousin run off to go bother the other part of the Fellowship. He wasn't afraid. No, not him, he was to old to be afraid. But a feeling tugged at his mind and he gulped looking over the side again. ::Ok, so I'm a little afraid..:: He said to himself. Then a piece of ice slid off the hill and crashed below, ::Alright, VERY afraid.:: He scampered away from the side of the hill sitting in a safe spot.  
  
"So we are going to get down there by sledding?" Gandalf exclaimed. The wizard still did not see logic in Aragorn's idea. "Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, "If we walk it'll be more dangerous. At least if we sled we have a less chance of loosing one of the hobbits."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Yes, if the hobbits are on the sled we have a less chance of them falling and sliding off in an unknown direction."  
  
"What are we going to use as a sleigh than?" The wizard was still very skeptical about the whole thing. "Is it safe?"  
  
"Boromir bring it over here."  
  
The man of Gondor brought over his shield and placed it on the ground. "We're going to use this. I think tho that Aragorn and I need to go down and see if it's safe or not."  
  
"No," Came a smooth voice, "I'll go. An Elf can withstand more than humans."  
  
"I didn't think Elves sledded." Boromir joked. "Have you ever sledded before?"  
  
"You are correct," The Elf prince replied, "Elves don't sled. But you humans do a lot of things that Elves don't do. I am learning that quickly as we travel together. I'm sure though with some instructions I can use this contraption you call a sled."  
  
"If you think this is a contraption then you should see some of the other stuff that we use."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Just get it ready and I'll go down and check it out."  
  
End Chapter 5  
(OOOOOK!! ^_^ There is a chappy to hold you over until I get home on Monday!! I got my drivers license!! *grins nervously* Now I have to drive on my own now!!! LOL. WATCH OUT HERE ROBIN GURL COMES!! Plz review!!) 


	7. Chapter 6

Snow Flakes

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 6

(*sneaks up behind everyone*...HIDEY HO!!  *bounces around* What's up??!?!?!!? XD!! I'm sorry so sorry that I haven't updated any of my LOTR stories!! WAAAAAAAAAHHH I feel soooo bad!!! ;.; I hope everyone hasn't given up on me, yet!!! Remember Pippin is 12 and Merry is 30 somethin'...right? x.x what ever the age is in the books..XD..lesse going by humans, Dom is now 26...there ya go..LOL.  J/K J/K. Hee hee. ^_^.)

Oh I forgot this: 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOBODY!!! XDDDDDD BAWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wait..I have a pillow and a white tiger named Dom. Then I have a pair of holey blue jeans named Billy. XD And my friends call me Pippin and their names are Merry and Sam (not kidding either...XP)

Now for your regularlly scedhuled chapter:

*~*

"So, I'm going down there to see what?" Legolas asked strapping his bow and arrows to his back checking out the so called 'sled' of Boromir's. 

The man of Gonder nodded, "Yes, go down to see how far until we can't sled anymore."

*~*

"Are we really going down?" 

"Down?"

"YES!! Down there!!" A small finger pointed down the steep hill covered in snow. Innocent green eyes turned back to meet brown eyes, "Merry, are we?"

"I don't know.." ::Hope not:: Merry muttered to himself. Pippin climbed up ontop of his cousin used to using Merry as a pillow or a bed even and got comfortable. The blond made no fuss, Pippin was still young enough to do this. 10 years from now, well don't think so. It didn't take long before Pippin was fast asleep. Merry sighed tiredly resting his chin on Pip's unruley curls. 

"Tired or worried Master Brandybuck?" Merry looked up and saw Aragorn kneeling infront of them. 

"Both I guess. It's that Pippin doesn't feel good but he is jumping around like he is."

The ranger smiled warmly, "I'm sure you were the same way, Meriadoc. Get some sleep. Pippin is sleeping which means you have a moments rest."

Merry nodded and soon fell fast asleep. After making sure both hobbits were in a deep sleep Aragorn gathered the youngest up in his arms and carried him over to the others. Merry needed some time alone and this would be the only way. The 12 year old's body was warm, a feverish warm. That meant that Pippin still had the fever. ::I knew it was to good to be true.:: Strider told himself. 

"How is he?"

"Fever is back." Was the Ranger's reply.

"Where is Merry?" The ring bearer asked surprised that Merry wasn't hopping around Strider trying to get Strider to give up his claim on Pippin. This wasnt like Merry at all.

"He's sleeping, Frodo. Over there."

"Oh. So you just took Pip from him?" Frodo exclaimed, "Are you mad?"

"I'm sorry?" Strider asked his eyes widening, he'd never seen the Ring Bearer so worked up before. "What is wrong?"

"I'll put it this way, Mr. Strider," Sam began, "When Mr. Merry wake up and sees Pippin not there, I would not want to be you."

"In other words I just made the biggest mistake a human could make, eh?" Strider sighed. The human shifted the small hobbit in his arms eyeing the other two. "Just how mad does Merry get?"

Frodo only whistled going back to what he was doing shaking his head in the process. Sam stood, "I'm beggin' you Mr. Strider. If you want to spare your life go put the child back where you got him. Merry likes to know where Pippin is at all times."

"Something tells me you two have been in a similar situation." Strider mused walking back. The other two followed, Sam had a blanket in his arms. 

"No, not us. Gandalf tried it and so did Uncle Bilbo." Frodo replied grinning, "Quite a sight to see a 20 year old fussing at two old men."

Strider chuckled laying Pippin back down with Merry. After the youngest was settled Sam put a blanket over him. Then the trio heard a whoop, a splat, and a crash. "Sounds like Legolas sledding for the first time."

The two halfings ran over to the edge and started giggling. Legolas was on his back in a pile of snow with arrows and bow spread out around him. Ontop of him was the man of Gondor's shield. Even Gandalf couldn't surpress a chuckle. "Oh, I wish Peregrin could have seen that trick."

Legolas glared standing not so gracefully. His eyes were hard and, if possible, his cheeks were red from embarrassment. Gimli couldn't hold in his laughter and was all but rolling in the snow. "Well, Master Elf, like the sled?"

Boromir looked like he was about to burst from laughter anymoment. Instead he turned and went to check over Pippin. :Oh I do wish that little Pippin could have seen that one. He would have laughed so hard.::

*~*

After teaching Legolas how to use the sled the Elf became quite good at using the contraption. He came back after an hour or two. "You can sled almost all the way down. And the little way that you can't you can walk easily on foot."

"Very well, we leave in 15 minutes."

*~*

End Chapter 6

(d00d!! XD I rawk!! I finished another chappy!! I've already finished another chapter, it's written!! I do get more written during school…I knew it!! ^_^ Hee hee expect updates on all my stories now!! YAY!!! Love you all!!!)


	8. Chapter 7

Snow Flakes By Robin Gurl Chapter 7  
  
(FWEE!!! XD Another chappy!!! Horray!! Pints and Billy and Dom plushies for everyone who reviews!!!!!!!! XD!!)  
  
In the snow, evil was forgotten as four childish laughs emitted and filled the air. Boromir smiled as Pippin clapped his hands happily as they slid down in the snow.  
  
Legolas followed then down with Frodo on his back and Aragon with Sam.  
  
The first suggestion was to have Frodo and Pippin use the sled. Frodo, because of his condition with the ring, and Pippin, for his age, the ride would allow Frodo rest while the youngest hobbit was occupied.  
  
It would have worked if Pippin had not decided that today of all days Merry was the only one who could get near him without receiving a harsh wind from the young Took. Boromir winced when he remembered the yelling match between Pippin and Aragorn.  
  
Frodo had politely been asked by Pippin if he would let Merry ride, the Ring Bearer only grinned and nodded. He seemed to have known right away what was going to happen. Aragorn on the other hand didn't know and demanded that Frodo be put on the sled. The youngster put up quite a fight yelling at the ranger.  
  
Boromir didn't know a young one could scream that loud. So now they were on the sled and the little one was quiet except for the occasional giggle.  
  
"Merry, I don't feel good." The young one whispered.  
  
Instantly the other checked for a fever. It was back in full force. Merry looked to Boromir his navy blue eyes were wide. The man of Gondor turned to Legolas who had just stumbled.  
  
*~*  
  
"Legolas, are you alright." Frodo asked, "If I'm to heavy, I may walk."  
  
"No little one, you are alright. I just tripped." Frodo saw right through the lie. First off Elves are graceful and second, Elves DON'T trip. "Something is wrong." Then the Ring Bearer put two and two together. "You feel what Pippin feels don't you?"  
  
Legolas let out an elvish curse, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Is he dying?"  
  
"Little one I won't let him die."  
  
"You have not answered my question, is he dying?" Blue eyes pierced the elf's heart and Legolas could not hold in the answer that he didn't want to tell.  
  
"Yes, little one, soon he will die. Only if we don't get help, Lorien is near by. There are elves there that can help us."  
  
Brown hobbit curls hung dejectly, 'I knew something like this was going to happen. I shouldn't have allowed them to come."  
  
Gandalf over heard the comment and fell back to be with the hobbit and elf, "I have a feeling that no matter if they came or not he would have gotten it anyway. You need not worry yourself over that Took. He'll pull through no matter what." Gandalf then muttered something about Tooks and how foolish yet cute their off spring was making Frodo giggle.  
  
*~*  
  
"It's gone!" Merry exclaimed, "The fever, it's gone again."  
  
Pippin still did not move only letting a sleepy groan out. Merry looked to the man of Gondor for an explanation. Boromir had no answer for he did not know. "What kind of evil is this?"  
  
Merry noticed the confusion, aggravation, hate, and anger towards the mystery illness that Boromir had, he to felt the same way. "What do we tell him when he awakens?"  
  
"Tell him he fell asleep." Boromir turned the sled side ways steering it away from a rock in the way.  
  
"Merry, are we almost down?" That was Pippin.  
  
Merry smiled as the young Took yawned sleepily. "I think so." Then the shield hit a bump in the snow. Hobbits, Man, and All landed in the snow all in a pile of limbs with Pippin on top.  
  
The youngster slid off the pile and landed into the powdery snow. "We went boom!" He exclaimed giggling happily. Shaking his curls snow flurries flew from his head landing on the white ground.  
  
Merry sat up doing the same as Pippin. He to had landed on top of the man of Gondor. "That was fun!!"  
  
Aragorn sighed stifling a laugh of his own. This trio was a handful. "Let's try not to do a repeat." The ranger knelt down pulling Pippin to his feet then pulled the other halfing up.  
  
Boromir stood on his own then went to retrieve the lost shield.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
(YAY!! Another one finished!!! I have more fun on the way!!! XD Also I know Lorien isn't near the snow mountain (right?) but just so this story will make slight sense it's going to be, kay? Please review) 


	9. Chapter 8

Snow Flakes

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 8

(^_^ YAY!! I'm back!! XD XD :D :D Wot's up with everyone!??!)

Disclaimer:..*blinks then shakes her head* You guys are really sad if you actually thought I owned these guys O_O.

*~**~*~*~*

"Merry, look!! A butterfly!!"

Merry looked up confused. A butterfly in the middle of this place? Impossible.

Aragorn looked up at the youngster's outburst as well. "A butterfly, here?"

The youngest hobbit giggled happily falling in to the snow. The butterfly landed on his nose. Going cross-eyed Pippin tried to get a good look at it. "It's pretty, Merry!"

"Well I'll be an orc! It is a butterfly!!" Aragorn knelt down beside Pippin and held out one finger. The butterfly flew over and sat on the human's finger. The ranger smiled, "We are near Lorien!"

Pippin tugged on Aragorn's coat, "What's Lorien?"

Up ahead Legolas turned around his eyes bright. "It is where some of my kind lived. I have not been there since I was your age!"

"Really?" Pippin ran up to the elf and Legolas knelt down in front of him ruffling the child's curls. "What's it like there?"

"It's really beautiful. The lights from the sun and moon dance off the trees making the forest seem magical. They also have beds and food."

Green eyes danced with excitement, "Food!? Real beds? How far?!?" The youngster was excited. They hadn't had a real meal in forever. 

"Maybe two days, one if we keep good pace." Was the reply.

Pippin cheered and clapped his hands happily. Merry smiled as the child danced around him. Even Frodo seemed to be in good spirits. Surprising the old wizard, Pippin ran over and pulled on his finger. "Come on, Gandalf! We must get moving so we can sleep in real beds soon!"

Gandalf stared into Pippin's green eyes looking for any sign of illness. He found none, except for a little fatigue and hunger. After being satisfied it was nothing else he stood ruffling the young one's hair, "Alright, Peregrin Alright!" Then Gandalf winked at the others and knelt back down, he could see the human's worry over Pippin walking and decided to remedy that. "It's still a little chilly, I was wondering if you'd help me."

Green eyes widened, the wizard wanted his help? "Yes?"

"Let me carry you so you may keep me warm!!"

Pippin giggled as the wizard scooped him up. This was just like it used to be. Merry and Frodo smiled thankful that today they would have some peace and quiet. Sam murmured something about Pippin squirming but quit when he saw how hypnotized and quiet the youngest Hobbit was. It was true, to help Gandalf was a huge honor to the little Took.

*~*

"And then Vinca told on Pearl!"

Merry got closer and listened as they walked. Pippin was telling the wizard stories about being at home. They sounded like fun. 

"Why did she tell on Pearl, Pippin?" Gandalf asked highly amused at the little one's stories. At Pippin's young age the stories were still coming out in fragments. He had gotten 'Told on her' 'Kept secrets from Mum about Pearl' 'Pearl Tattling' and some other parts out of the small Took and was waiting on hearing more.

The little one's nose scrunched up and he shrugged, "Guess Vinca was tired of getting in trouble by Pearl. Vinca always told me that Pearl got her in trouble!! But see Vinca and I are really good friends!! She and Merry played together when they were younger!!"

Gandalf chuckled, "I seem to remember an incident before you were born. Pervinca and Meriadoc were chasing each other around Bagend. Your Uncle Bilbo told them not to but they wouldn't listen. Your cousin slipped and slid. I walked into the hobbit hole only to be trampled by Merry. We both fell outside and after everything was settled we found out that he'd broken his arm!!"

Merry blushed from down below when Pippin giggled.

"Oh!!" Pippin leaned forward and quietly whispered something into Gandalf's ear. The old wizard listened then to the whole Fellowship's surprise he started to laugh. Pippin pouted. He didn't understand what was so funny? 

Gandalf put the youngster down ruffling the curls lovingly, "Little hobbit lads are very curious!!"

Merry looked to Frodo who shrugged. Neither of them knew what was so funny. "Pippin? What did you tell Gandalf?"

Pippin blushed and looked to the ground, "I saw you kiss Vinca at Bilbo's party!!"

This time Merry's face turned many shades of red. Frodo stared with wide blue eyes, "You finally kissed her? I'm impressed Meriadoc!"

"What do you mean finally?" Merry demanded glaring at Frodo, his face still bright red.

Frodo crossed his arms rolling his eyes, "Come on, Merry. It was obvious that you liked her!!"

Up ahead Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir looked to Gandalf confused. "Who is Vinca?"

The wizard chuckled, "Vinca, also known as Pervinca is the youngest of Pippin's sisters. The two older ones are Pearl and Pimpernel. Little Pippin saw Pervinca and Meriadoc kiss at Bilbo's birthday!!"

"I see, and Merry is a little embarrassed at being caught I see?" Aragorn turned and watched as Frodo and Merry fought over the matter. 

Pippin sighed and joined the adults. "I don't think Vinca likes Merry like that!! I think she likes him like a friend. 'Stella or Diamond probably dared her to kiss him anyway!!"

Boromor shrugged looking to Aragorn. Hobbits were very hard to understand. 

TBC

(^_^ Ha!! No cliff hanger!! *does happy dance* I can't get fussed at now!! XD XD XD XD Don't worry!! That doggone fever is going to come back!! XD I just can't make it magically disappear that's up the elves *covers her mouth* oops!! I said to much!!)


	10. Chapter 9

Snow Flakes

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 9

(Sorry about the long update!!! I swear I wrote half of this chapter on paper, but I can't find it!! O_O..Did someone eat it?? *glances at Dom who is eating a marshmellow*...Hm. Oh well....^^;)

Disclaimer: *stares then shakes her head and sits on the ground with her pad*

LET'S BEGIN!!

*~*

Green Eyes spied over the 'tall' rock and took in everything that moved or made a sound. The figure had been given the important job to watch over Sam while he was cooking. And for good reason to, no one wanted the cook to be caught! Of course, one would not think of a 12 year old Took to be the one to watch him. But it was so. Sam sighed rolling his eyes as he threw more sausages on the pan. "Mr. Took, go run off with Merry and Mr. Frodo." 

"No!" Cinnamin Curls flew and bounced as the little one turned around, "Merry told me to watch and make sure no one took the food." 

Sam snorted and then casted a glare towards the other two who were sitting and playing a game. He knew what Merry was up to and very smart that Brandybuck was to. But why did _Sam_ have to get him? Why couldn't Aragorn or Gandalf be the one to take care of the brat? "Fine, then come help."

Curiously Pippin sat down beside Sam and watched intently as the Gardner prepared the warm dinner that Gandalf had promised them earlier. Tomatoes, Potatoes, Spices, Sausages, Carrots, oh!! The little Took was practically drooling. It reminded him of home. 

Home. 

Pippin forgot the food for a moment and looked out into the woods. He missed home alot. "I wonder what 'Nel and Pearl are up to. And 'Vinca. I wonder if she's in trouble like she use to be."

Sam stopped cooking and looked up. "I'm sure they are having a fine time outside."

"No, Pearl is married you know? She was pregnant before we left. I bet they have a child by now." The 12 year old seemed proud of the information he knew but then his face fell again. "I miss Mum and Da. Sam, do you think we'll ever get back?"

"Pip, I'm sure we will. Go run along and find Merry." This time Pippin didn't complain and stood then ran off. "Or at least I hope we will."

*~*

"_Merry!!"_

The blonde turned around and got ambushed by his cousin. "Pip, I thought I told you to watch Sam." When he got no answer he pulled Pippin up and saw tears were running down the youngest face. "What's wrong?" 

"I miss home." Pippin buried himself in Merry's arms like he always did when he was sad and held on. Merry held the little one tears forming in his eyes as well. "Shh, Pippy, don't cry. You know I can't stand you to cry. It'll be alright!! 'Sides we're having more fun here, right?" Pippin nodded. "Alright then, no reason to cry. I'm here, Frodo is here, and Sam. Why even Gandalf is here. Not only that," Merry said poking Pip's nose, "You wouldn't want to be around your cranky sisters would you??? All they'd do is make you dress up in lass clothes."

Pippin made a face and nodded, Merry was correct. But right now, his icky sisters probably wouldn't be so icky. Merry pulled Pippin into his lap and held him. "I know you miss home, so do I. I'm sure even your sisters wouldn't be as icky now, huh?" Merry looked to Frodo who smile softly. "But every thing will be alright, you'll see!! When we get home you will be to old to be dressed up."

"That'll be nice." The little one replied. "Merry, I'm glad we're here!! If not then Frodo would be lonely!" Pippin climbed off Merry and walked over sitting beside Frodo. "Right, Frodo?"

"Yes, Pip," Frodo ruffled the unruly curls lovingly, "I'm thankful that all of you are here." 

Then Legolas walked by and once again Pippin's attention span was lost. "Legolas?"

"Yes, little one?" The Elf asked sitting down with the four hobbits. He pulled a drink out that didn't look to be hobbit or human drink. Legolas took a sip of it then noticed that three pairs of eyes were looking at him. "What?"

"What is that?" Pippin asked sitting beside the Elf. 

"It's an Elven Drink. I don't think little hobbits could handle it." The Prince of Mirkwood explained.

"Why not?" Pippin pouted crossing his arms, "I'm not that little you know..."

Legolas smiled and wrapped an arm around the youngest hobbit, "I know, Pippin. I just didn't want you to get sick. Even my own kind have to be careful. Little Elf lads and lasses around your age would not be allowed to drink from this either, So do not feel bad."

"Oh, alright. So when are we going to get to Lothrien?" 

"In the next day or so." Legolas looked down in surprise when Pippin planted himself in the Elf's lap. A smile creeped across the Prince's face and Legolas wrapped his arms around the hobbit, "Why? Are you ready for some much needed sleep?" 

"Yes!! And food!! Tell me more about the place!!" Pippin pleaded. 

"I do not remember much, I was your age last time I visited with my father. I do remember that the stairs are long and seem to extend towards the sky." Legolas continued telling the young hobbit everything he could remember, which in truth wasn't much, but it was enough to give the young Took a reason to keep waiting. After awhile Pippin's pleads of more stopped. When the Elf looked down he saw that Pippin had fallen asleep. "I sure hope that what ever you have they can heal. Something is wrong but I do not know what." He fingered the soft curls gently looking around the camp site. For once Legolas was happy that he was on this quest. If he hadn't agreed to come he might not have ever met this child of innocence. 

End Chapter 9

(^^; Didn't you love the bonding between the Elf and the youngest?? XD I thought it was adorable!!)


End file.
